Danse le sisymbre, chante l'ellébore
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: 17 mars, jour ô combien célébré par les sorciers et Moldus irlandais. Fiona Cornfoot ne fait pas exception, mais cette année elle est de garde dans l'apothicairerie de son village, et à moins d'un miracle, Fiona ne voit pas comment cette Saint-Patrick pourrait être plus déprimante…


**Note d'auteur** **: Cet OS a été écrit dans le cadre du projet "Une 'tite fic pour la Saint-Patrick" organisé sur HPF, pour lequel nous devions raconter cette fête vécue par un sorcier, et montrer comment le monde sorcier la célèbre. Ca m'a donné l'occasion d'écrire à nouveau sur mon OC (la seule, l'unique, enfin disons la seule que j'aie un tant soit peu développée), Fiona Cornfoot.**

 **Donc voici une brève présentation du personnage : Fiona Cornfoot est irlandaise, c'est la soeur de Stephen Cornfoot, personnage brièvement mentionné par JKR en interview comme étant à Serdaigle à l'époque d'HHR. Elle a suivi des études de botanique et d'herboristerie. Fiona est rousse aux yeux verts (bam cliché xD), plutôt bien en formes. Vous aurez un aperçu de son caractère dans cet OS donc je ne développe pas davantage ;)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une goutte… Deux gouttes… Et trois. Fiona reposa soigneusement la pipette près de sa fiole et reprit le souffle qu'elle avait retenu durant l'opération. Un soupçon d'essence de belladone en plus et elle était bonne pour tout recommencer – ou vendre son philtre à un amateur de poisons violents, ce n'était pas ce qui manquait chez les sorciers. Eh, elle aurait même pu ouvrir un commerce Allée des Embrumes après s'être fait un nom dans le milieu ! C'était une reconversion professionnelle à laquelle elle pourrait penser le jour où elle se lasserait d'être apothicaire. Mais c'était encore un peu tôt, elle avait terminé son école d'Herboristerie six mois plus tôt, venait de trouver une place comme assistante chez un apothicaire en Irlande, dans le petit village sorcier de Thar Cnoc*, ce n'était pas le moment de tout plaquer pour devenir la complice des prochains meurtres du monde sorcier !

Fiona prit le col de la fiole entre le pouce et l'index et la fit tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis deux dans le sens inverse. Enfin, elle incorpora une pincée de Chrysopes en poudre, et un précipité vert clair se créa dans le liquide.

— Victoire ! s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant le poing.

Elle alla ranger la fiole parmi les autres sur une étagère, après l'avoir étiquetée « Potion de Guérison des Jambes en folie ». C'était une maladie relativement rare chez les sorciers, souvent due à un sortilège de Danse Endiablée mal maîtrisé, dont un simple « Finite Incantatem » ne pouvait pas venir à bout.

Fiona s'appuya lourdement contre un mur avec un soupir de lassitude. Elle aurait été ravie qu'on lui confie l'échoppe en temps normal, n'importe quand mais pas ce jour ! L'apothicaire qui l'avait engagée comme assistante, Gallendis Hennessy, était partie pour la journée dans le sud de l'Irlande, comptant sur elle pour faire tourner la boutique en son absence. Fiona donna un coup de pied rageur dans le comptoir. La vieille herboriste n'avait pas imaginé que son apprentie aussi aurait souhaité fêter la Saint-Patrick ? C'était toujours les mêmes qui s'amusaient…

Retenant son souffle, Fiona tendit l'oreille. Un bruit sourd lui parvenait, un bruit qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille et qui à chaque fois semblait l'ensorceler, faisant bouger ses jambes contre sa volonté, lui donnant une envie folle de danser. Le son du bodhrán… Fiona laissa échapper un cri de frustration. Depuis qu'elle était petite, excepté les années où elle était à Poudlard, elle avait assisté aux festivités de la Saint-Patrick avec ses parents et son frère, Stephen. Et cette année, il fallait qu'elle reste coincée dans cette boutique poussiéreuse, à préparer des potions contre la chute de cheveux ou des onguents pour soigner les ongles incarnés. Elle aimait ce qu'elle faisait, par Merlin elle adorait l'herboristerie, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas aujourd'hui nom d'un Leprechaun !

En plus elle ne recevrait aucune visite, les gens étaient bien trop occupés à faire la fête, ils préféraient danser sans se préoccuper de leurs cors aux pieds, chanter sans se soucier de leurs maux de gorge, manger sans épargner leur système digestif. Condamnée à écouter la musique sans pouvoir la laisser vibrer dans tout son corps, prisonnière de cette échoppe, entourée de sangsues séchées, d'yeux de crapaud et d'arsenic en poudre.

Fiona releva brusquement la tête lorsque la porte de l'apothicairerie s'ouvrit. Elle eut le fol espoir que ce soit Mrs Hennessy, revenant pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait plus l'âge de danser comme un farfadet, et l'autorisant à aller profiter de sa jeunesse. Elle ne put retenir un soupir désappointé en se rendant compte que son visiteur n'était qu'un inconnu – ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne pourrait pas se plaindre à lui de son triste sort, chose qu'elle se serait largement permis de faire avec un des habitués de l'échoppe.

— Bonjour, dit-elle en se forçant à afficher un sourire jovial. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

L'inconnu était un jeune homme, qui regardait autour de lui avec un air suspicieux, comme s'il inspectait l'endroit.

— Bonjour, dit-il avec une certaine froideur. J'ai besoin d'un remède contre l'extinction de voix.

— Pas pour vous, j'imagine ? À moins que vous n'ayez prévu de chanter jusqu'à minuit et préfériez prévenir que guérir…

— Ah non, ce n'est pas pour moi, répliqua-t-il avec un petit rire hautain. Non, je ne participe pas à ces…

Il fit un ample geste du bras, comme pour englober toutes les festivités de la Saint-Patrick dans une bulle de mépris. Fiona se retint de lui jeter un commentaire cinglant et répondit d'une voix guindée :

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Si ça avait été pour lui, elle se serait fait un plaisir de trafiquer le remède, pour qu'il se réveille le lendemain avec une petite voix aiguë ridicule, ou ne puisse plus s'exprimer que par des braiements – oui, elle savait faire cela, c'était sa grande fierté d'ailleurs. Mais elle s'efforça de mettre de côté l'agacement que lui inspirait le jeune homme et se mit au travail.

Allant d'une étagère à l'autre, ouvrant les pots et les bocaux sans même en lire l'inscription tant elle les connaissait par cœur, elle rassembla le miel, l'aigremoine, les clous de girofle ainsi qu'une pincée de poudre d'œuf de Boutefeu chinois. Reproduisant des gestes cent fois exécutés, elle fit bouillir de l'eau dans une fiole, y plongeant successivement les ingrédients, agitant la fiole d'un coup de baguette avant de la retirer du feu soigneusement.

— J'aurais mis les clous de girofle avant le miel.

Fiona mit quelques secondes à comprendre que c'était le jeune homme qui avait parlé.

— Je vous demande pardon ?

— Vous n'avez pas mis les ingrédients dans le bon ordre, insista-t-il, je m'y connais en herboristerie et croyez-moi vous ne savez pas y faire.

Elle resta sans voix quelques instants. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Est-ce qu'en plus d'être désagréable, il lui donnait des leçons ?

— C'est mon métier, rétorqua Fiona en tâchant de garder son calme. Je pense que je sais ce que je fais.

— Vous pouvez vous tromper, l'erreur est humaine, dit-il d'un ton faussement conciliant. Vous êtes en stage depuis peu, ça se voit.

— Pardon ?! s'étrangla Fiona. Je suis l'apprentie de Mrs Hennessy !

Le jeune homme sembla pris au dépourvu et se raidit.

— Oh. Vous faites très… jeune.

Fiona serra les dents sans rien répondre. Elle agita la fiole jusqu'à obtenir un précipité bleu et contourna le comptoir pour la mettre brutalement dans la main du jeune homme.

— Ca fera huit Mornilles.

Il les lui tendit et elle les prit sèchement.

— Merci bien, siffla-t-elle. Bonne journée.

Elle le vit avec satisfaction sortir de la boutique avec un air un peu penaud sur le visage. Bon, au moins elle avait rabattu le caquet de ce prétentieux, qui semblait mépriser cordialement la Saint-Patrick. Sa journée n'était pas complètement fichue, après tout.

~o~O~o~

Deux longues heures s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles elle s'efforça de faire le plus de bruit possible pour couvrir le son de la musique, des chants et des rires dehors. Elle regardait si souvent l'horloge au mur que c'en était devenu un geste machinal qu'elle reproduisait toutes les deux minutes. Et dire qu'il n'était que deux heures de l'après-midi… Cette torture durerait tout l'après-midi, jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture de la boutique. Oh, elle pourrait aller profiter de la fête le soir, mais elle aurait manqué les concours de sortilèges, une bonne partie des danses collectives, les duels des grands buveurs de stout – son grand-père parvenait à en boire trois pintes en cinq minutes, il gagnait quasiment tous les ans.

La porte de la boutique s'ouvrit, lui faisant encore miroiter mille et un espoirs, mais ils s'évanouirent aussitôt quand elle reconnut son visiteur. Une part d'elle aurait voulu le réexpédier dehors d'un bon sortilège d'Expulsion, mais elle se contint et afficha un sourire parfaitement hypocrite.

— Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Il sembla hésiter un instant, regardant la porte derrière lui comme s'il espérait pouvoir l'atteindre assez vite si elle se déchaînait sur lui.

— Hm… Le remède a très bien marché, dit-il, mon oncle a retrouvé sa voix. Ce n'est pas forcément une excellente chose, puisqu'il est en train de s'époumoner en gaélique sur la place du village et va probablement alerter tous les Moldus à la ronde, mais… il est en forme au moins.

Il avait eu un petit sourire hésitant en disant cela et Fiona laissa échapper un petit rire en imaginant la scène.

— Vous auriez préféré que je loupe la potion, je suppose, dit-elle avec ironie.

— J'avoue que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit, mais je persiste à penser que si vous aviez inversé le miel et les clous de girofle, elle aurait été meilleure.

Fiona avait du mal à savoir s'il était sérieux, mais il paraissait tellement sûr de lui qu'elle fut convaincue que oui. Et même s'il avait tort, c'était le genre de personne à ne jamais l'admettre, et persister dans son erreur pour ne pas perdre la face. Enfin, au moins il était venu s'excuser… Hem, non, il avait simplement admis qu'elle avait bien travaillé, ce n'étaient pas des excuses !

— Vous n'avez rien à me dire ? dit-elle avec un regard entendu.

Il haussa les épaules, regardant ostensiblement les bocaux sur les étagères.

— Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi vous êtes revenu me voir si ce n'est pas pour vous excuser de m'avoir sous-estimée, siffla Fiona d'une voix tranchante.

— On m'a envoyé ici pour vous remercier, répondit-il, tous les autres sont en train de siffler des pintes de bière, d'essayer de créer le plus beau Leprechaun ensorcelé, de jouer à celui qui chantera le plus fort…

Il poussa un soupir découragé et haussa à nouveau les épaules.

— Bref, c'est moi qu'on a envoyé du coup, donc mon oncle vous remercie – mais pas moi, il va falloir que je supporte encore des heures de chants irlandais, et avec sa voix, c'est un supplice !

Il eut une sorte de sourire désabusé qui intrigua Fiona.

— Vous n'aimez pas la Saint-Patrick ? demanda-t-elle.

— A vrai dire, je ne suis pas irlandais, je suis écossais. Je m'appelle Cormac _McLaggen_ , ajouta-t-il en insistant sur son nom de famille.

— Nous avons aussi des McQuelque chose en Irlande, vous savez, répondit Fiona sans s'attarder sur le fait que Cormac était aussi un prénom irlandais. Et votre oncle, s'il n'est pas irlandais, a l'air de s'adapter aux traditions d'ici un peu mieux que vous…

— Il a épousé une Irlandaise, et je finis par penser qu'il l'a fait pour participer à toutes ces beuveries sans culpabiliser…

Fiona ne put s'empêcher de rire devant l'air guindé de Cormac.

— Votre nom me dit quelque chose, fit-elle, vous étiez à Poudlard ?

— Oui, de 1990 à 1997. J'ai joué au Quidditch, dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, c'est sûrement dans ce domaine que vous avez entendu parler de moi. Et je ne voudrais pas vous vexer mais vous ne me rappelez rien…

— Ce n'est pas étonnant, je suis entrée à Poudlard en 1993, on n'a pas dû se croiser. Mais maintenant que vous me le dites, mon frère m'a parlé des joueurs de l'équipe de Gryffondor – lui-même jouait dans celle de Serdaigle. Cormac McLaggen… Oui, ça me revient… Un joueur à l'ego démesuré, persistant à penser qu'il maîtrise mieux les postes de ses coéquipiers qu'eux-mêmes. Vous n'avez pas trop changé, à ce que je vois.

Cormac se raidit.

— Vous étiez à Serdaigle comme votre frère ? demanda-t-il.

— C'est exact.

— Étrange, vu votre don pour le sarcasme et pour frapper où ça fait mal, je vous aurais davantage imaginée à Serpentard. Vous avez terminé ?

Fiona ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait toujours été un peu trop franche, ayant tendance à manquer de tact, mais elle n'avait jamais été blessante intentionnellement. Elle voulait simplement lui donner une petite leçon, rien de méchant, elle ne pensait pas qu'il le prendrait comme cela…

— Heu, oui.

— Bien, bonne journée, dit Cormac en sortant de l'échoppe après un bref salut de la tête.

Il ferma sèchement la porte derrière lui et Fiona demeura interdite. Elle n'aimait pas se disputer avec les gens, même ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle avait simplement voulu lui montrer qu'elle avait trop de caractère pour se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et qu'il pouvait bien prendre tous les grands airs qu'il voulait, Cormac n'était pas une blanche colombe… Tout d'un coup, elle se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Le silence revenu dans sa boutique lui apporta le son de la musique, des chants, auxquels se joignaient maintenant le délicat tintement des cordes d'une harpe. Un instrument qu'elle trouvait passablement ennuyeux en temps normal, mais qui se mariait merveilleusement bien au bodhrán, au tin whistle et au violon dont elle percevait les accords si entraînants et galvanisants.

Cependant, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée ils ne lui donnèrent pas envie de danser. Quelque part, elle regrettait de n'avoir pas donné à Cormac une image positive de l'accueil irlandais. Il ne semblait déjà pas très heureux d'être ici, si en plus l'hospitalité faisait défaut, il n'aurait aucune envie de revenir. Et il avait beau n'être qu'un inconnu, la simple pensée qu'un étranger puisse ne pas aimer sa terre natale, sa chère Irlande, lui était très désagréable.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise derrière le comptoir et joua machinalement avec un trèfle qu'elle n'avait pas remis dans son bocal après avoir préparé un philtre contre les spasmes. Elle le fit rouler entre deux doigts, regardant ses trois feuilles tourner comme les ailes d'un moulin. C'était peut-être ce qu'elle aimait le plus dans le métier d'apothicaire. Où qu'elle soit à travers le monde, il y avait toujours une plante, un ingrédient pour lui rappeler d'où elle venait, et faire battre son cœur au rythme de la terre irlandaise.

Tâchant d'oublier son malaise, elle se remit à préparer quelques remèdes simples, dont d'autres personnes que l'oncle de Cormac pourraient avoir besoin en ce jour.

~o~O~o~

Vers quatre heures de l'après-midi, alors qu'elle dosait soigneusement la poudre de sangsues dans de l'essence de digitale, la porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit brusquement et dans un sursaut, elle manqua de lâcher le pot de poudre qu'elle rattrapa maladroitement avant de lever des yeux furibonds vers son visiteur, dont le visage familier n'apaisa pas sa colère, bien au contraire.

— Non mais ça ne va pas ? s'écria-t-elle. On n'entre pas dans une herboristerie comme dans un pub ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux, maintenant ?

Elle l'avait tutoyé sans vraiment réfléchir, elle avait tellement l'impression d'avoir affaire à un gamin immature que leur différence d'âge n'avait aucune importance pour elle.

— Je me suis blessé, j'ai besoin en urgence d'un remède ! répondit Cormac, sa main droite blottie dans la gauche et le teint blême.

Fiona reprit instantanément son sang-froid et son calme professionnel, ce n'était pas le moment d'être aussi puérile que lui. Elle s'approcha, la mine grave, espérant que le Médicomage du village n'était pas trop imbibé de Bièraubeurre si la blessure était sérieuse.

— Montre-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il parut hésiter avant de tendre sa main vers lui et d'ouvrir son poing en grimaçant. Fiona dut faire un gros effort pour se retenir de rire en voyant ladite blessure. Une simple éraflure légèrement sanguinolente qui aurait cicatrisé le lendemain matin, c'était absolument risible. Mais elle s'efforça de garder un sérieux professionnel en répondant :

— Ce n'est pas bien grave, je vais désinfecter avec de l'essence de dictame et ça suffira.

— Tu plaisantes ! répliqua Cormac, la tutoyant à son tour. Il me faut un pansement, ça risquerait de s'infecter, je m'y connais suffisamment en blessures magiques, je sais qu'une toute petite plaie peut laisser entrer les pires choses, et je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma main, ce serait un désastre, mon patron a bien trop besoin de mes compétences en sortilèges…

Fiona leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée par tant d'arrogance et de dramatisation.

— Très bien, soupira-t-elle, je vais d'abord nettoyer avec de l'alcool de sauge et puis je te ferai un pansement de pétale de lys, ça te va ?

Cormac parut hésitant, mais il opina vivement du chef. Fiona détourna la tête pour cacher son sourire, c'était amusant de voir à quel point il pouvait perdre de sa superbe quand il pensait sérieusement sa vie en danger. Et ça avait été à Gryffondor…

Elle prit un linge propre, qu'elle trempa légèrement dans l'alcool de sauge, avant de tamponner délicatement la plaie. Cormac émit des sons qui lui rappelaient un chat en colère, mais il eut la dignité de ne pas s'enfuir en courant au moins. Puis elle plongea dans l'alcool deux pétales de lys, soigneusement choisis dans son stock en fonction de leur blancheur et de leur taille, Cormac ayant de grandes mains. D'un sortilège, elle accéléra le processus de macération puis elle posa les deux pétales sur la plaie avant d'envelopper la main dans un morceau de tissu propre.

— Et voilà, aucun risque que ça s'infecte ! Tu pourras enlever le pansement demain matin et pas besoin de le changer, ce sera suffisamment cicatrisé.

Cormac contempla le pansement d'un air un peu dubitatif avant d'acquiescer avec un sourire.

— Je te dois combien ?

— Deux Mornilles pour le pansement, je te fais cadeau de la désinfection.

— Merci, dit-il en sortant les deux pièces. Et merci aussi pour le pansement, tu es… compétente. Vraiment.

Fiona se doutait qu'il disait ça encore un peu sous le choc d'avoir craint perdre sa main mais elle le remercia d'un sourire. Cormac quitta l'échoppe en lui adressant un signe de tête plus cordial que tantôt et Fiona se prit à regretter un peu qu'il ne reste pas davantage. Après tout il avait été son seul contact avec le monde extérieur ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie un peu moins seule, coupée de toutes les festivités qu'elle aimait tant.

Elle regarda l'horloge en soupirant, puis se remit à la préparation de remèdes pour s'occuper l'esprit.

~o~O~o~

La nuit tombait déjà, il était six heures du soir et Fiona ne comptait plus les fioles de potions pour la voix, les onguents pour brûlures, les cataplasmes pour blessures diverses… Elle en avait un stock pour les trois Saint-Patrick à venir. Elle avait entendu la musique au loin tout l'après-midi, les chants et les rires, et se morfondait toute seule en ressassant tout ce qu'elle avait raté. Elle n'avait plus eu une seule visite depuis le départ de Cormac et en était venue à chanter ou parler toute seule afin de couvrir les bruits de l'extérieur et s'offrir un peu de compagnie. Oh, elle était mauvaise langue, sa chouette Macha avait hululé trois fois dans la journée afin de signaler sa présence, mais avait passé tout son temps perché en haut d'une armoire à somnoler, et sa conversation était tout de même un peu limitée.

 _Pitié, que quelqu'un vienne me libérer_ , pensa-t-elle en priant toutes les divinités qu'elle connaissait, _n'importe qui_ …

Et soudain, la porte de l'échoppe s'ouvrit énergiquement, apparut dans son encadrement une petite silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien : le Médicomage de Thar Cnoc, Lorcan O'Dunn. Haut comme trois pommes, il semblait compenser sa petite taille en marchant d'un pas bondissant et Fiona l'avait toujours beaucoup apprécié – même s'il avait tendance à abuser un peu trop souvent du Whisky Pur-Feu ou de la Bièraubeurre.

— Ah, miss Cornfoot ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix joviale. Réjouissez-vous, je suis venu prendre la relève ! J'ai reçu un hibou de Gallendis, elle ne rentrera pas ce soir, et m'a chargé de venir m'occuper de la fermeture de la boutique. Il est un peu tard certes, mais les gens sont encore nombreux sur la place du village, allez vous amuser !

Fiona bondit de derrière le comptoir, attrapa sa cape et se rua vers le petit homme qu'elle embrassa sur la joue, toute à sa joie d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre la fête.

— Merci Mr O'Dunn ! cria-t-elle en se précipitant dehors, le cœur battant et les jambes parcourues de fourmillements lorsqu'elle entendit jouer le violon au loin.

Elle courut jusqu'à la place du village, encore pleine de monde comme le lui avait promis le Médicomage. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle eut à peine le temps de s'arrêter pour écouter la musique qu'une petite main se glissait dans la sienne.

— Viens danser, Fiona ! s'écria la voix fluette du petit garçon qui l'entraînait, un enfant qu'elle avait soigné d'une violente fièvre l'hiver passé et qui depuis ne ratait pas une occasion de venir lui parler ou la saluer.

Elle se laissa entraîner dans la danse, déjà ses pieds bougeaient au rythme de la gigue jouée par les musiciens. Oh, Merlin qu'elle aimait cela, elle avait l'impression de faire corps avec le sol sous ses pieds, de puiser dans sa force et dans le feu des entrailles de la terre, c'était plus enivrant que n'importe quel alcool. Son partenaire s'emmêlait souvent les jambes, mais ne manquait pas d'énergie, et entre les éclats de rire et la danse, Fiona avait l'impression que rien ce soir ne pourrait la faire redescendre sur terre.

Le soleil déclinait à l'ouest, derrière les collines, et entre les nuages gris le ciel se parait de mille couleurs flamboyantes. Les dernières notes de la danse lui parvinrent alors qu'elle admirait le spectacle, et alors qu'elle allait s'éloigner de la place pour admirer le coucher de soleil, une main lui attrapa le bras.

— Tu as fini par t'échapper ? lui demanda Cormac avec un sourire.

— Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la Saint-Patrick ? répliqua Fiona, amusée. Ne me dis pas que tu dansais !

— Non, il ne faut rien exagérer, mais je te promets que j'aime la musique. Au fait, j'ai pensé à un moyen de te remercier, pour ça, ajouta-t-il en montrant sa main.

— J'ai fait mon travail tu sais.

— Je ne parle pas du pansement, enfin pas uniquement, mais plutôt pour ne pas t'être moquée de moi… Parce que oui, le choc passé, je me suis quand même rendu compte que ce n'était pas si grave, après tout je m'y connais un peu en…

Fiona l'interrompit d'un raclement de gorge peu équivoque et Cormac eut un sourire embarrassé.

— Oui, excuse-moi. Je disais que j'avais un moyen de te remercier, mais il faudrait se dépêcher, avant que la nuit tombe tout à fait. Tu es déjà montée sur un balai ?

— Heu… oui, un peu en première année, pour les cours de vol, mais ça n'a jamais été mon fort…

— Ca ne fait rien, c'est mon domaine, et cette fois je te promets que c'est vrai !

Il lui prit la main et l'entraina à sa suite, un peu à l'écart de la place. Il s'arrêta devant une maison, lui fit signe d'attendre dehors et en ressortit avec un balai, l'air plus fier que jamais.

— Tu veux que je monte là-dessus ? demanda Fiona.

— Avec moi ? ajouta-t-il non sans un sourire.

Fiona réfléchit quelques secondes, regarda le ciel qui s'assombrissait et, sans plus une hésitation, acquiesça. Cormac lui fit signe d'enfourcher le balai et se plaça derrière elle. Il fit mine de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

— Je peux ? demanda-t-il cependant.

Fiona étouffa un petit rire avant de hocher la tête. Elle fut surprise de la poigne qu'il exerça, mais elle préférait cela à une chute accidentelle. Cormac donna un puissant coup de pied sur le sol et le balai s'éleva aussitôt dans les airs. Fiona s'agrippa plus fort au manche, cachant son appréhension du mieux qu'elle put, le bras de Cormac autour de sa taille la rassurant à peine.

Mais lorsqu'ils furent haut dans le ciel, au-dessus des toits et la colline s'éloignant sous eux, elle comprit qu'il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il maîtrisait ce domaine. Le balai faisait tout ce que voulait Cormac, il virait avec souplesse et rapidité, jamais le vent ne le faisait dévier de sa trajectoire, au contraire il faisait corps avec lui.

Et enfin, ils surplombèrent le village de Thar Cnoc de plusieurs dizaines de mètres, et loin devant eux, derrière eux, s'étendait une immensité de collines, de lacs dans lesquels se reflétait le ciel rougeoyant. À l'ouest, le soleil perçait encore les nuages, en des rais de lumière presque surnaturelle. Le vent fouettait le visage de Fiona, s'engouffrait dans ses boucles rousses et faisait pleurer ses yeux.

— Alors ? demanda Cormac, un sourire dans la voix.

— Ne me dis pas que tu restes insensible à ce spectacle, je ne te croirai pas, souffla Fiona.

— Ca ne vaut pas l'Ecosse, répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

Fiona lâcha le manche d'une main pour lui donner un coup de coude mais ne se formalisa pas de sa remarque.

— Je peux comprendre que tu n'apprécies pas la Saint-Patrick pour tout un tas de raisons, mais tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer l'Irlande, dit-elle. Tu ne peux pas ne pas aimer ce paysage, cette terre, ce ciel, la musique et le vent…

Cormac resta un instant silencieux avant de répondre :

— Je n'apprécie pas la Saint-Patrick parce que c'est aussi une tradition moldue, et que les sorciers font preuve d'une imprudence sans comparaison un jour où beaucoup de Moldus sont dehors, et peuvent les voir. C'est une fête dangereuse, et surtout je ne comprends pas pourquoi les sorciers célèbrent un personnage appartenant à un peuple et une religion qui a si longtemps persécuté les nôtres…

Fiona ne sut que répondre. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle, à vrai dire. Elle ne savait pas si elle arriverait à l'expliquer à Cormac mais décida d'essayer :

— J'ai toujours vu la Saint-Patrick comme la fête de l'Irlande. Les sorciers ne se préoccupent pas du personnage, mais du rassemblement que permet ce jour, des festivités, et je crois… je crois que c'est cette proximité avec les Moldus qui me fait tant aimer cette fête, en fait. J'ai l'impression que l'Irlande est un des rares pays du monde où les traditions moldues et sorcières sont si liées, où la magie fait partie du patrimoine des deux peuples, et quelques jours dans l'année, nous sommes tous réunis dans une même célébration, sans frontière entre nos cultures. Je trouve ça… magique.

Elle eut l'impression que l'étreinte de Cormac s'était renforcée mais sans doute était-ce dû au vent qui avait forci. Le soleil était presque couché à présent, le ciel ne flambait plus qu'autour des derniers rayons de l'astre. Fiona le regarda disparaître, ayant l'impression d'absorber cette lumière et d'en recevoir la force. Lorsqu'il eut complètement disparu et que l'obscurité se fit, Cormac et elle sortirent leurs baguettes de concert et invoquèrent un « Lumos ». Ils ne purent cependant pas rester trop longtemps perchés là-haut, les risques d'être vus des Moldus étaient trop grands. Alors Cormac les ramena sur la terre ferme que Fiona retrouva presque à regret. Elle mit quelques instants à retrouver son équilibre, chancelant en descendant du balai.

— Merci beaucoup, dit-elle d'une petite voix qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. C'était… vraiment génial.

Cormac lui adressa un grand sourire, toute arrogance ayant déserté son attitude, et Fiona ne put s'empêcher de penser que lorsqu'il ne prenait pas ses grands airs, il n'était pas dénué de charme.

— J'ai bien aimé ta façon de voir la Saint-Patrick, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça de cette façon, dit-il. L'enseignement qu'on reçoit à Poudlard, ou l'éducation que l'on a lorsqu'on grandit dans une famille sorcière nous conditionne à craindre les Moldus, à nous cacher d'eux, mais ce que tu as dit sur les traditions communes, sur les liens qui existent entre eux et nous… Ça donne à réfléchir.

Fiona rosit de plaisir, ravie de lui avoir fait en partie réviser son jugement.

— Au fait, désolée d'avoir été un peu méchante tout à l'heure, dit-elle. Tu sais, à propos de ce que m'a dit mon frère, tout ça…

Cormac haussa les épaules.

— Ca ne fait pas de mal quand quelqu'un me rappelle à quel point je peux être arrogant, ce n'est jamais agréable parce que ça me rappelle aussi que je n'étais pas le garçon le plus populaire de Poudlard à cause de ça – malgré ce physique avantageux, ajouta-t-il en bombant le torse avec un sourire en coin, avant de marmonner : C'est de l'humour, ce n'est pas mon domaine d'excellence alors je préfère préciser. Enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, c'est oublié pour tout à l'heure.

Fiona acquiesça avec un sourire. Elle commençait à trouver Cormac McLaggen franchement sympathique, maintenant. Il gagnait à être connu finalement.

— Si tu repasses dans le coin un jour, dit-elle, et que tu te cognes à une porte ou te coupe avec du parchemin, n'hésite pas à passer me voir…

Il eut un petit rire mais alors qu'il allait répliquer, les premières notes d'une vieille danse irlandaise parvinrent aux oreilles de Fiona.

— Un reel ! s'exclama-t-elle.

— Ah, ça je connais, répondit Cormac, on l'apprend aussi en Ecosse.

Fiona lui tendit la main en souriant.

— Dans ce cas… tu danses ?

Il mit sa main dans la sienne.

— Avec grand plaisir, répondit-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Fiona éclata de rire et l'entraîna vers le groupe de danseurs auquel ils se joignirent. Elle n'avait pas à réfléchir, les pas étaient complètement instinctifs pour elle. Elle tournait, tournoyait, sautillait, elle n'avait pas la grâce de certaines danseuses du groupe mais elle s'en moquait. Lorsque la musique l'emportait, elle avait l'impression de voler, de pouvoir courir sans jamais se fatiguer, c'était une sensation si enivrante.

Elle avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait effacer le sourire qui illuminait son visage. Lorsque Cormac lui prenait la main et la regardait, elle ressentait comme un entrain nouveau, et se sentait partie pour bondir, sauter d'un pied sur l'autre toute la nuit. Elle qui avait cru que cette Saint-Patrick serait la plus désastreuse de tous les temps, elle constatait avec plaisir qu'elle s'était grandement trompée. Et à chaque sourire de Cormac, à chaque regard qu'il lui adressait, elle sentait se graver un peu plus profondément dans sa mémoire le souvenir de cette nuit qui promettait d'être inoubliable…

* * *

 **Note de fin** **: *Thar Cnoc : prononcer [Har Knok], village irlandais de mon invention, calqué sur le modèle de Pré-au-Lard, à savoir qu'il n'est peuplé que de sorciers. Littéralement, son nom signifie "Sur la colline" en gaélique irlandais.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, je n'ai pas résisté à l'appel de la guimauve entre ces deux-là, je m'en excuse xD Ca m'a vraiment plu de réécrire sur Fiona, et j'espère avoir un jour l'occasion d'écrire à nouveau une fic longue à son sujet (des fois que ça en intéresse certain, la première et seule fic que j'aie écrite sur elle s'appelle** ** _De l'Aigremoine pour la toux_** **et qui raconte une partie de sa formation d'apothicaire, et sinon elle apparaît brièvement dans deux chapitres de ma fic** ** _Une vie_** **sur Asteria Greengrass, "Champ de bataille" et "Déni et rancune", c'est d'ailleurs à cette occasion que je l'ai inventée.**

 **Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions :)**


End file.
